


Friends and Puzzles

by Sounddrive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hospital Visit, Post-Pacifist Route, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“whoa grillby, you’re not looking too hot.”</p>
<p>“Sans! This is hardly the time to make puns while our friend is in the ER!” Pap elbowed his brother in the rib cage.</p>
<p>Lying on the bed before them, Grillby was draped in a hospital gown. In messy patches all over the fire elemental’s skin, primarily over one side of his face and body, there were hardened scabs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Have a Grillby being stuck in a hospital bed, but Papyrus and Sans are here to help keep him company!

“whoa grillby, you’re not looking too hot.”

“Sans! This is hardly the time to make puns while our friend is in the ER!” Pap elbowed his brother in the rib cage.

Lying on the bed before them, Grillby was draped in a hospital gown. In messy patches all over the fire elemental’s skin, primarily over one side of his face and body, there were hardened scabs.

Grillby attempted to greet them, but it became apparent that he couldn’t. A large, dark section of cooled fire wrapped from one side of his neck all the way up to half of his mouth.

That also explained the untouched pine cones and cinnamon sticks on the table nearby. Usually the fire man would chow down on them without a second thought …

“what happened grillby?” Sans looked at the restaurant owner with a downward curve of his mouth.

Grillby motioned to a notepad in the night stand beside him.

Papyrus took it upon himself to get the provided stationary, along with a pen he had in hand. He passed the items to Grillby, who thanked him with a nod.

‘Some plumbing issues that erupted from from the kitchen’s sinks,’ Grillby wrote down.

“i think tori and the kid are coming by to help fix you up, right?” Sans inquired. Toriel specialized with fire and healing magic after all; it’d be a cinch to fix up Grillby.

Grillby scribbled down his reply on the notepad before showing it to the skeleton brothers. ‘In about two hours. She has to commute here with Frisk after school’.

“well that’s good. We’ll keep you company until then-”

“INDEED!” Papyrus chimed in. It was then he reached into a small bag that he had brought along on the visit.

“Now, I brought in some puzzles we can work on in the meantime-Junior Jumble and the Word Search of the day!”

Papyrus and Sans pulled up chairs to sit beside Grillby. The taller of the skeletal pair handed Grillby the Junior Jumble as he and Sans started on the crosswords.

However, Sans fell asleep after doing just one word of it. Pap sighed, resigned to his fate of solving it with Grillby.


End file.
